Forest's relationships
This page describes Forest Evergreen's relationships with other characters in the Lalaloopsy series and other media sources. Relatives Forest has no known relatives. Friends *Berry Jars 'N Jam *Sunny Side Up *Crumbs Sugar Cookie *Jewel Sparkles *Dot Starlight *Peanut Big Top *Bea Spells-a-Lot *Misty Mysterious *Holly Sleighbells *Spot Splatter Splash *Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises *Patch Treasurechest *Squiggles N' Shapes *Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff *Mango Tiki Wiki *Tippy Tumblelina *Trinket Sparkles *Scribbles Splash *Specs Reads-a-Lot *Blossom Flowerpot *Cherry Crisp Crust *Winter Snowflake *Pickles B.L.T. *Ember Flicker Flame *Dyna Might *Ace Fender Bender *Charlotte Charades *Pepper Pots 'N' Pans *Scarlet Riding Hood *Storm E. Sky Neutral/Unknown *Peggy Seven Seas *Marina Anchors Enemies/Rivals Forest has no known enemies or rivals. Love interests Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises He and Rosy are believed to belong in a romantic relationship. It was first and only hinted during the events of Belly Laugh. It is most probably one-sided from Rosy's greater interest in him due to her obsessive "sick love" in his Belly Laugh condition. It took even a greater turn, when Rosy brought up the idea to stay longer in his house for another few days or weeks or maybe even years. He couldn't take it anymore, so he sets out to the woods to get himself a break from the medical procedures. He dupes Rosy and when she notices he was missing, it made her worried so she searches for him and finds him. Blaming her treatment towards him, however, also admitting that he is not used to living with many visitors, the dancing, her green drinks and he could go on only to be stopped by her. She apologizes and leaves him on his own. During Peanut's performance act, Rosy smiles for him. Worth taking note that it is a fact that he is the patient that Rosy nursed the most, if not also, the longest. He isn't called the "World's Most Patient Patient" for nothing, at least to Rosy's own perspective. Dot Starlight In Holly's Joyful Holiday, Forest and his beaver were decorating a tree and out of nowhere they heard people in trouble, so they rush in to help. Holly's sleigh was stuck in the mud and both Dot and Holly struggle with their pets to pull the sleigh out. Forest joins in and successfully removes the sleigh out of the mud. Dot's bird lands on Forest's left arm and Dot almost hugged him. Dot takes takes her bird and hugs the bird instead of Forest, indirectly hugging Forest and she also smiles at him. This may indicate Dot may have a one-sided crush on him. Squiggles N' Shapes In Spot's New Masterpiece, Squiggles meets Forest for the first time. She explains to him how she was trying to get the the other Lalaloopsies to like her by lying about all the stuff that she likes. Forest says that she needs to be herself and gives an example of himself and excludes the tree and it being untappable. Squiggles suggests that its a shade tree. Its possible that Squiggles may have taken a liking in Forest after that. He even takes her back to her house. Jewel Sparkles In Stuck on You, Misty messes up her magic trick and sticks Jewel and Forest together. It's the common stereotype that boys and girls hate each other, and it is definitely seen here. Forest needs to tap trees, but Jewel needs to get ready for her Princess Ball. So they bicker back and forth on how to do things. Later, they, though the opposite gender, learn how to work together. Jewel creates a tapping diagram for Forest and Forest helps Jewel with the preparations for her Princess Ball. Jewel eventually invites him to the event and Forest feels honored, though admitting he never has been invited of such an event. At the end of the episode, though unstuck they give it another try by sticking each other again and dance together. Unlike with Rosy, Dot, and Squiggles, Forest may have taken a liking in Jewel, but Jewel probably likes Sir Battlescarred. Ember Flicker Flame In Out on a Limb, Ember and Dyna were both arguing on who should save Mittens, Peanut, and Forest. After Gizmo X failed, Ember and Dyna used Spot's machine to lower the tree down. After they got down, Forest and Ember hugged each other. This could imply that Forest has forgotten about Jewel and developed a crush on Ember. He also said "My hero" to her. Forest may not like Jewel anymore because she likes Sir Battlescarred, and unlike with Rosy, Dot, and Squiggles, Forest likes Ember and Ember likes Forest. Also, during most of the time that he was stuck in the tree, he was mostly staring at her, and at one point, he said "Where does she think we're going?", referring to Ember. Blossom Flowerpot This is one of the rare relationships that take place over many media. In Timber, Forest wanted to cut Blossom's tree down, but he discovered that it was very special to her. At one point, she put her arm around him. In Belly Laugh, she gave him flowers, but Forest didn't like the scent. In Cherry on Top, Forest said "Happy Birthday" to her, and even helped her pull out all the weeds. He came to her birthday party. In Winter's Wonderful Ice and Snow Show, he helped Blossom find the snail. At the ice rink, they held hands and skated together. Blossom and Forest have an on/off relationship. Scarlet Riding Hood In Tales From Lalaloopsy Land (which likely happened before the events of Belly Laugh), Scarlet visited when Forest was sick. She is very caring and quite close to him, she even took a long way to get to his house. She is possibly the most welcomed visitor to his house. Take note that Beaver has a wood carving of Scarlet's pet Wolf. Sticks Boom Crash In Lalaloopsy: Band Together, Forest meets Sticks for the first time in the woods, where she is drumming on a log. Forest likes her drumming. Forest says he'll leave if she wants him to, implying he is very polite. Also, Sticks and Forest both like to be by themselves and do their own thing. Forest helps her get signed up to be in The Buttonnettes. He helps her carry her drum set all the way to Ace's garage. Later, when Sticks gets angry with Keys and Strings because they kept complaining about her drumming, she drums on some mushrooms, and runs into Forest again. Showing his sympathy, Forest helps her feel better. Storm E. Sky He shares a close relationship with the musician and enjoys her company, especially when they're alone. In Forest Finds a Stray, he meets Storm E. for the first time. When Poodle took Storm E.'s drumstick, he volunteers to get it and accidentally breaks it thus offering to make her a replacement as an apology. At that same time Poodle went missing, he defends the stray in disagreement with Jewel's statement which coincides with Storm E.'s stance. They both search for the dog and stopped in the middle of Town Square where they sit together on a bench. At Crumbs' cafe, they were also sitting together. In Storm E. Takes a Break, in the woods he approached a lone Storm E. and expressed his sympathy for her. At his logging site, he lends one of his axes for her for her to chop some wood, talks with her in solving her problems, and even challenged her for a match of checkers. In Storm E. Gets Homesick, he was informed that Storm E. was leaving and without hesitation he joins his friends in efforts to not let her go. In Jewel Saves Spot, he invites Storm E. twice for his kite activity until the second invite she agreed to go with him not knowing she was supposed to help Spot. They enjoyed flying the kites together on his "secret kite flying field" until he knew what Storm E. did was wrong. In disappointment, he refused to defend Storm E. for not helping Spot. In Storm E. Packs Her Bags, he gives Storm E. a wooden guitar case made by him and beaver for her to use it in Lalaloopsy Land indicating he wants her to stay. Category:Relationships